


Snowhitelaw and His Seven Strong Men （one of them fucked him）

by XRDXH



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Slutty Pine
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRDXH/pseuds/XRDXH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris和朋友们去Montana度过了一个愉快而有意义的周末，回味无穷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowhitelaw and His Seven Strong Men （one of them fucked him）

9月份的麦迪逊河气候宜人，适合露营钓鱼，所以也这是为什么Patrick他们决定这个周末在这里度假的原因。而Chris对去哪里度周末都没意见，只要有好吃的并且有地方让他舒舒服服地躺着就行了。

不得不说麦迪逊河真是太棒了！Mark告诉他这里风景很棒的时候，他还没有任何概念。当他亲眼见到之后，他一下子就喜欢上了这里宁静秀美的风景。Chris甚至有点后悔自己没带上那边自己没读完的书。

一到露营地，男人们就开始忙碌地修整营地，准备晚上要用到的篝火。Mark从车里把Chris专用的那把躺椅拿了出来，找了一个风景最美的地方撑开。“Chris，到这里来，好好休息一下吧。”

眼尖的Patrick看到了，吹起了一声口哨：“Yoooooooo，Mark，你还能把Princess Whitelaw再照顾好点儿吗？”其他几个损友听见了，立马哄堂大笑起来。

Chris白了Patrick一眼，“滚你妈的，你知道我不会搞这些的，童子军男孩！”说完就噘着嘴一屁股坐在了躺椅上，悠闲地接过了Mark帮他打开的冰镇啤酒，并且当着损友的面咕咚吞了一大口再响亮地发出一声享受的叹息。大家笑得更加响亮了，Patrick笑得都滚到了地上。Mark嘴角带着一丝笑揉了揉Chris的头发，然后走过去给Patrick他们帮忙。

等Mark把一切都准备妥当之后，他诧异地发现Chris上半身早就脱得精光，只穿着裤子在躺椅上睡着了。因为啤酒的缘故，Chris的脸上一片绯红。Mark轻抚着Chris毛茸茸的脸颊，Chris在睡梦中无意识地蹭了蹭他的手掌。一股热流突然从Mark下腹部窜上来。

操，Chris你他妈的在装睡。Mark跨过躺椅，将自己的全部重量都压在了Chris身上。他一只手握住Chris的颈项，另一只手毫不客气地伸进Chris的长裤，开始揉捏Chris尺寸惊人的鸡巴，直到它逐渐变硬。

“操你妈的，Mark，你来真的？” Chris终于忍不住睁开了眼睛。

“Patrick他们去上游钓鱼去了。”Mark一边扒着Chris的裤子，他一边吻着他的脖子和耳垂，言简意赅地解释着。“这不就是你脱了衣服的原因吗，等着我来操你，Snowhitelaw。”

“滚蛋，你知道我讨厌这个外号！”Chris挣扎着拒绝Mark的舔吻。无奈Mark毕竟是健身教练，他只能被Mark死死压在身下，丝毫不能动弹。躺椅因为承载了两个大男人的重量而发出吱嘎吱嘎的声音。

“Snowhitelaw、Snowhitelaw、Snowhitelaw”Mark重重地在Chris的肩膀和锁骨上啃咬着，留下了好几个红色的印记。

“别……弄在太显眼的位置……”Chris放弃了挣扎，顺从地露出自己的脖子。操，Mark太了解自己的身体了，鸡巴被他握在手里上下撸动真的好爽。Chris喉咙里开始发出像猫咪被顺毛时那种舒服的呼呼声。

“他是不是不会这么叫你？” Mark突然停下了手上的动作。

“他？谁？你说Zach？”Chris非常不满意Mark突然停止了手活儿，他抬起自己的屁股不断向上顶弄着想获得更多的摩擦。“呃……你知道我跟他现在只是炮友互惠关系，毕竟宣传期压力挺大的……嗯……”

Mark没有听从Chris的要求继续给他手活儿，反而用双手捧住Chris的脸，深深地望进Chris那双婴儿蓝的眼睛。

Chris轻笑了一声：“怎么，你介意我跟他？”

“不，Chris，我只是介意他看你的眼神。”把你当做挚爱。但Mark没有把后半句话说出来，而是粗鲁地撬开Chris粉色的嘴唇，狠狠地吮吸着Chris的舌头，恨不得钻进Chris的嗓子眼。

“唔……嗯……”Chris被Mark吻得涨红了脸颊和脖子，他的长裤和内裤被Mark褪到了脚踝上，Mark的双手捏上他浅粉色的乳头，让乳头的颜色变得鲜艳欲滴。暗红的鸡巴因为Mark玩弄他敏感的乳头而翘得高高的，按耐不住地在Mark粗糙的牛仔裤上磨蹭着。

“爽吗？Snowhitelaw？”Mark跪在草地上，看着Chris这幅饥渴难耐的骚样。说完，他双手固定住Chris的臀部，轻车熟路地就把Chris高昂的阴茎吞进了嘴里，吸得啧啧作响。当Mark的舌头舔过Chris的马眼和冠状沟的时候，Chris犹如一尾被钓上岸的鱼猛烈地弹起身体，屁股却被Mark的双手死死的固定在躺椅上。其力道之大，可以预见地会给Chris漂亮的屁股上留下清晰的指印，但Chris毫不在意。

“操，操，Mark，快点，快吸我，让我高潮！”Chris无所顾忌地大声叫喊着，Mark抬眼看了看Chris陶醉痴迷的样子，满意地将Chris的龟头更深地吞了进去。一股咸涩微苦的味道在Mark嘴里炸开，Chris将大量精液射进了Mark嘴里。Mark吞下Chris的浓稠的精液之后，给Chris一个深吻，Chris在Mark嘴里尝到了自己的味道。

Mark笑着看着Chris摊在躺椅上气喘吁吁的样子，调笑着：“怎么样，Chris，好吃吗？现在该你吃我的鸡巴了。”说着，就拉下牛仔裤的拉链，把自己青筋暴起涨成紫色的大家伙掏出来伸到Chris的面前。

“老兄，我可真喜欢你的东西”Chris撑起身体，有意用自己舌头舔了舔嘴唇。他一只手握住Mark粗大笔直的鸡巴，一只手揉搓着Mark沉甸甸的睾丸。“但是比起用上面的嘴吃，我更想用下面的嘴把小Mark吞进去。”Chris刻意停顿了一下，“因为我出来之前给自己灌肠了。”说完还给Mark抛了个媚眼。

“你知道吗，Chris，你他妈就是个骚货。”Mark脱掉自己的外套和衬衫，一把将Chris从躺椅上拉起来扔到自己的衣服上。Chris一边咯咯咯地笑着，一边顺从地任由Mark把自己摆弄成跪趴的姿势，并且还故意摇晃自己结实肉感的屁股。Mark果然受不了这种诱惑，一巴掌狠狠地拍在Chris的屁股上，用自己汁水淋漓的大鸡巴磨蹭着Chris的穴口。

天晓得Chris从哪里摸出了一管润滑剂递给了Mark，Mark将润滑剂挤在手上，一下就将自己两根粗糙的手指捅进Chris的里面。Mark一手玩弄着Chris后面，另一只手也没闲着，不停套弄着Chris的前面。Mark知道Chris已经差不多能吃进自己的大家伙了，他迅速地扯开保险套，套在自己的鸡巴上。借着手上的润滑剂和Chris分泌的前液，Mark胡乱撸动了几下自己的鸡巴，然后对准Chris一张一合的骚穴，噗嗤一下将自己的龟头插了进去。Chris黯哑地呻吟了一声，原始反应让他绷紧了身体。紧接着他开始放松自己的括约肌，努力适应着Mark的入侵。当Chris一寸一寸吃进Mark比一般人更为粗壮的鸡巴，只留两个硕大的睾丸紧贴在Chris屁股上的时候，两个人都松了一口气。Chris喜欢被塞得满满当当的感觉，而Mark是唯一一个能把他彻底塞满的男人。

看Chris适应得差不多了，Mark挺动着精壮地腰杆，重重地抽插起来，每一下都精准地顶到Chris的前列腺上。Mark揉捏着Chris的臀肉，那对浅浅的腰窝因为汗水的聚集而闪闪着水光简直引人犯罪。Mark对Chris的身体是那么熟悉，他一边狠狠地操着Chris，一边亲吻着Chris后背的敏感带，操得又狠又快，以至于Chris的后穴都被操得微微翻出一圈肉来。但Mark还是不满足，他简直要不够Chris。他抽出自己的鸡巴，将Chris抱转过来面对自己。Mark把Chris修长的双腿拉开至极限，将自己的又粗又硬的鸡巴再一次深深地插入了Chris还来及不闭合的穴口。一插到底的爽快感觉让他从来没有那么感谢过自己有好好为Chris练过韧带拉伸。Chris已经完全被Mark操熟了，穴口配合着Mark抽插的节奏收缩吮吸着，前面马眼不断流出淫水，整个人就软成一团被Mark圈在怀里不断地发出淫靡而低沉的喘息。

Chris偷偷地想用手套弄自己，却被Mark一手打开，进而被Mark死死握住了自己的手腕。因为鸡巴只能在Mark光滑的腹肌上磨蹭而得不到更多摩擦，Chris委屈得快哭了，他好想射但是Mark不允许。Mark满足地看着Chris全身都因为自己的操弄而变成粉红色，Chris在他身下呻吟着被他操开被他操软，这景色真是太美了，他一辈子或许都看不腻。两个男人的肉体撞击发出清脆的啪啪声，让麦迪逊河岸不复往日幽静。在Chris的肠道开始不规则地绞紧他鸡巴的时候，Mark知道Chris快要射精了。“我们一起！”他咬了一口Chris的耳垂，在Chris耳边说道。在Mark几次快速而狠重的耸动之后，Chris尖叫着高潮了，精液在他和Mark的腹部迸裂，溅得到处都是。Chris高潮时肠道一阵高频率的紧缩抽搐，夹得Mark也猛烈地射了出来。射完之后，Mark一歪身体轻巧地滚到Chris身边将他牢牢抱在怀里。

Chris抬起一条腿蹭了蹭Mark，微笑着说道：“帮我清理一下，我饿了。还有如果你不再叫我见鬼的snowhitelaw，我带你去英国。”

Mark紧了紧自己的怀抱，将自己一条大腿插入Chris双腿之间，眼都没睁开地回答道：“OK，my little princess。”


End file.
